A Dance with the Cat
by BlackRainbow x
Summary: A simple conversation had changed Amu's tomorrow. Ikuto had invaded the school ball and dance with her. And when he refused to tell her why he had came to the ball, Amu never expected what that happened next. Amuto one-shot! R&R!


IxK: Hello everyone, I'm new to fanfiction

Ikuto: You finally got an account huh?

IxK: Yea, I'm only on deviantART before.

Amu: How about we stop talking about this matter and start the story?

IxK: Of course! I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its character!

Sitting in the small teacup, he look up to the shining stars in the night sky. "Time to go home, Amu."

Following his glance, she nodded. "Yea."

Neither of them spoke as they walk on the street. Amu stole a glance at Ikuto. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, with the usual blank expression on his face. Trying to come up with a topic to break the awkward silent, she fumbles with her skirt.

"Ne Ikuto."

"Yea?" He responded without turning.

"Are you going to the ball tomorrow?"

He stopped in his track and turned his head, looking slightly surprised by her question. "Ball?"

Amu stopped beside him and look up to his questioning face, her honey-gold eyes shining in the night.

"Haven't you heard before? Seiyo is hosting a ball tomorrow starting at 3:00, and it is open to public, because our school wants more students. Well all the students of Seiyo must participate as a support to the school, so I must go anyways."

He stared at her for a while before he turned and continue walking.

Amu catch up to him with a few quick steps, her eyes never leaving him. "Hey! So you are going or not?"

All she got as a respond was a 'hmm'.

Her eyebrows twitch and her hands form a fist. She was just about to shout at him for a proper answer when he raise a hand and point to the front.

"Here, your home."

Amu look to the front. They were already standing in front of her house. She never expected to arrive at her house that quickly, she hadn't even get Ikuto to answer her question.

A moment of silence passed as they just stood there, doing nothing.

"Guess I'll see you next time than." Ikuto smiled at her.

Suddenly, Amu felt her heart beating furiously as heat begin to form. _'Why is my heart beating so fast?'_

"R-right."

He widen his smile ever-so-slightly, almost unnoticeable. Giving Amu a soft pat on the head, he disappeared into the night sky.

Slowly, Amu raise her hand and place it at the spot where Ikuto had just pat her. Blood was rushing to her face as an unknown feeling form inside her.

'_What's with this warm feeling?'_

'Ring-ring'

Amu turning in her bed and pull the blankets over her head.

'Ring-ring. Ring-ring'

She dig her head under the pillow, covering her ears with it.

'Ring-ring. Ring-ring'

"ARG!"

She leaped up from her bed and storm towards the ringing phone of hers. She flipped it open with full force, almost breaking it.

"WHAT?" She roared.

"Whoa whoa, calm down Amu-chi! What happened?"

Recognizing the voice of the caller, she yelled into the phone.

"What what happened? What time do you think it is right now Yaya?"

"Err… 1:37 in the afternoon?" Yaya answered

_Silence._

"1:37 in the afternoon?! Oh gosh Yaya you should have call earlier! I have to get ready for the dance! See you later!"

Amu started to panic as she shut her phone and toss it aside. Dashing into the bathroom, she quickly brush her teeth and make herself presentable.

Amu tried different hairstyle. The first thought that came to her mind was a pony tail. She tied her hair into a neat one and look at herself in the mirror.

"Hmmm… It's quite good, but it seems too active for a dance party."

She pull her hair down again and tried on 3 more different style. At last, she was satisfied by the fifth one. She had tied her hair to a low side pony tail loosely, clipping it with a black rose clip. She had leave her bangs covering her forehead.

She smile approvingly at herself in the mirror and exit the bathroom. Sending a glance at the clock, she relax and pop down at her bed.

'_Glad that it's only 2:04 right now, I won't be late.'_

"Now now, it's time to pick the dress Amu."

She cheer for herself as she make her way to her closet. Opening it, she dig through and grab every dress she found, laying each of them neatly on her bed.

She toss those unsuitable ones aside and came to two ball gown. One is pink while another is white.

She tried each of them on and studied herself in the full-length mirror. After some mental debate, Amu decided that she would wear the pink one.

It is a strapless floor-length ball gown with a black ribbon tied around the waist. The surface of the bottom part of the gown was meshed white, with pink fabric underneath. The gown was elegant, the pink and black theme matches Amu's hair.

Amu grab a silver bracelet and put it on. She swirl in front of the mirror while examining herself. Satisfied by her outfit, she smile while she undress herself and put some casual wear on, placing the dress and a pair of black flat shoes inside her bag.

'_I can't be dressing like that while walking to school, I might as well arrive there earlier and get change.'_

She slip her phone and wallet inside her pockets and pick up the bag.

_2:41 p.m._

"_Good job Amu, you made it just in time!"_

She exit her room and went down the stairs. Her mom was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine, while Ami sat beside her, cheering for something on the television.

'_A typical Saturday.'_

"I'm leaving!"

Modori close the magazine in her hands and smile sweetly at Amu, "Have fun sweetie!"

Ami turn her attention to her sister and wave, "Good-bye Onee-chan!"

"Bye guys!"

She slip into her sneakers and blurt out the door, running all the way to her school, feeling unexpectedly excited.

She arrived at her school exactly ten minutes before the ball begins. Without thinking, she dash straight into the changing room.

Amu pull the gown out of her bag when her phone rings. Groaning, she flip it open.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hinamori-san!" A cheerful voice answer.

Amu froze upon hearing the voice.

"T-tadase-kun? W-why are you calling?"

"I was just wondering where you are. Everyone is here in the hall."

"Oh err…I was just changing in the changing room. I'll be quick, gimme a few minutes and I'll be there." She answered, struggling to unfold the dress with one hand.

"Oh no, take your time! We're not in a rush or something. We'll be waiting for you outside the changing room, take all the time you need." He responded.

"All right, see you later."

She drop her phone inside her bag and slip into her gown, adjusting it to a comfortable position. She pull out the pair of flats and put them on. Unlocking the door, she fix her hair a bit in the mirror and step out of the changing room.

Her friends were all waiting for her outside. Rima wear a light-yellow gown with her hair decorated by a white ribbon and untied as usual. Yaya had her usual two pigtails and a white ballet dress. Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai were all wearing black tuxedos. All her friends look amazing.

Everyone just stare at Amu with their mouth fell open, while Amu stood there awkwardly.

"W-What? D-Do I look that bad?"

Rima was the first one to came back to her senses. "Amu, you look _stunning_."

Yaya grin and jump onto Amu. "Yaya loves Amu-chi's hairstyle! It's pretty!"

The three boys just smile at her as she laughed nervously.

"Thanks guys. Now lets head to the hall, the ball is going to start."

They nodded in agreement as they make their way to the hall, chatting happily all the way.

Yaya was telling everyone about the phone call she made to Amu, and what Amu's first reaction was. They all laughed at her while she just look away, a faint blush colored her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Speaking of which," Nagihiko turned to Amu, "why did you woke up so late? Stayed up last night?"

Amu's brain was running fast. There's no way she would tell them she slept late thinking about Ikuto because a weird feeling was bothering her. Just no way.

Everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for her answer. She gulped.

"Err… you could say so. I stayed up because of something that happened."

Rima and Nagihiko push open the doors of the hall while eyeing Amu suspiciously.

They entered the hall which was already crowded with people. Music played by the orchestra filled the giant hall. A few pair of couples were already dancing on the dance floor, while other people had conversations with their friends.

Amu hoped her answer was enough for them to drop the topic, but unfortunately, it doesn't.

"Yaya wants to know what happened!"

"That's right Hinamori! You could tell us anything!" Kukai added as he gave Amu a thumbs-up.

Amu wave her hands frantically in front of her.

"N-No it wasn't something big or important! It's just some r-random things stuck in my mind!"

Tadase smiled at her. "Well if Hinamori-san doesn't want us to know, we shouldn't invade her privacy."

Yaya pouted as Rima and Nagihiko continued to send suspicious glances towards Amu.

Kukai chuckled. "Anyways, we're here at the ball, why don't we go dancing?"

Yaya cheered and dragged Kukai towards the dance floor, the two disappeared into the crowd.

Nagihiko turn to Rima and bow politely. "Can I have this dance, lady?"

Rima send him a glare, but nodded at last. Nagihiko grinned and lead her to the dance floor.

Amu smiled as she watch her friends enjoying themselves. Tadase was already surrounded by girls, there's no way for him to ask her to dance with him. She shrugged and wander around the hall. A few guys asked her to dance with them, but she turned them all down as she know neither of them.

Doing nothing in particular, her mind flew back to the conversation she had with Ikuto yesterday.

Suddenly realizing that she actually missed that annoying perverted cat, she sighed.

'_I wonder if Ikuto is coming here today…'_

"Oh! Isn't this Hinamori Amu?"

Amu turned and come face to face with the girly voice's owner, one of her not-so-favorite people, Yamabuki Saaya.

Saaya put on a disappointed face. "If only I know you were coming, I'd invite you to ride in my limo with me and my friends!"

'_Your slutty friends, you mean.'_ Amu thought to herself.

The gang of girls behind Saaya faked some disappointed sounds. Some put on enjoyable faces and started to praise how comfortable and luxurious the limo is.

Amu knew very clearly that Saaya was just showing off, as all Seiyo students must attend the ball to show support for the school.

"Is that so? But I'd rather burn some fat by walking instead of saving some for my butt by riding in a car." She retorted, smirking.

The girls stopped making noises as Saaya narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth to protest when high-pitch squeaks fill the hall.

"KYAAA~"

Amu turned her head to find that tons of girls, almost two-third of all girls in the hall, had crowded around the entrance of the hall, surrounding someone who had just arrived.

Amu watched as the person being surrounded difficultly make their way through the love-strike girls into the hall. And when that person is clear to her view, she immediately recognize that face.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

He wore a dark blue tuxedo and a dark blue tie, which match his eye and hair color, with a white shirt underneath. His hair was as messy as usual, with both of his hands in his pockets, and a bored expression on his face.

Amu blushed. He was _hot_.

His mystery dark eyes scan across the hall as if searching for something. Whispers and murmurs spread across the room. Amu listen to what those friends of Saaya were saying.

"Isn't that Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Sakuya High's number one popular hot guy?"

"Definitely! He is even hotter than what the rumors said!"

"I heard that all students in this area know him because of his hotness!"

"But he never attends any public events before! Why is he here today?"

Amu stare at Ikuto in awe. She never knew Ikuto was this famous and popular among the students. But what happened next stopped Amu's breath.

Ikuto's glance met Amu's. They locked eyes for a moment before he started to make his way towards her.

Amu heard Saaya squeak. She probably thought Ikuto was going to ask her to dance with him. The people in the hall watched in silence as he made his way across the hall. Amu and Ikuto never broke their eye contact.

As he was coming closer and closer, Saaya started to clear her throat and straighten her dress, preparing to accept Ikuto's offer. The girls behind her tensed up. Out of the corner of Amu's eyes, she saw Saaya smiled in triumph.

Finally, after what seems like ten years in Amu's opinion, Ikuto was standing in front of her, with a smiling Saaya beside her.

Amu did not expect what was coming. Ikuto flicked her nose. "Yo."

"H-Hey! Ikuto! What was that for?" She yelled, covering her nose.

Gasps were heard everywhere.

"She called him Ikuto? Hinamori Amu knows Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Aren't they from different school?"

The expression on Saaya's face was priceless. Trying to cover up for making a fool of herself, she make herself visible by stuttering a 'hey'.

Ikuto just stare at her, and respond an emotionless 'hi'.

Now that Saaya had completely embarrassed herself, she shut up with a red face and watch the pair.

Ikuto only glare at Amu continuously.

"Q-Quit staring! Would you!" Amu blushed.

Ikuto responded without taking his eyes off her. "Nope, you're just too beautiful."

This makes Amu's heart skip a beat. Surprised gasps were heard, again.

'_Stop showing your true self! Where's your Cool n' Spicy attitude?'_

"Well," Amu composed a calm face and cross her hands in front of her chest, "Thanks for that statement."

Upon seeing her slip on her 'Cool n' Spicy' façade, Ikuto's midnight-blue eyes shine with a hint of amusement. He decided to play along.

"No problem my strawberry. Just that I feel something was missing."

Amu raise an eyebrow and ignore the fact that he just called her strawberry. "And what woul…"

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as Ikuto had lean in. Her 'Cool n' Spicy' mask broke immediately as soon as his hot breath brush across her forehead. A dark blush raise to her cheeks as she stood there frozen, unable to move.

"There. Now you look completely gorgeous."

Amu look down to see a beautiful necklace around her neck. The chain was silver in color. It was a necklace of a cute blue cat hugging and licking a large strawberry, looking very satisfied. If possible, Amu's blush darkened.

'_It must be quite expensive .I've got to return this gift another day.'_

The orchestra started to play another song, a soft, gentle song. Ikuto went down to one knee and extend his hand. "May I have this dance? Hinamori Amu."

Amu nodded and put her hand on his. He smiled and kissed the back of her hands, leading her onto the dance floor.

As they dance, couples started to pour onto the dance floor. Ikuto and Amu danced perfectly, gliding gracefully across the dance floor, both lost in their own world.

The crowd had started to do their own things again, finally leaving Ikuto and Amu to relax.

"I never know you are that famous." Amu said as he twirled her around.

Ikuto chuckled in respond. "Not a good thing at all. I bet you see how difficult it is for me to enter the hall."

Amu laughed at that. "Of course I did Mr. Popular."

Ikuto just keep silent at the nickname.

"Hey Ikuto."

"Hmm?"

"I heard that you did not went to any public events before, is that true?"

Ikuto nodded ever-so-slightly.

"Then why did you come to this one?" Amu asked, interested by his reason.

That famous mischief smirk of his return to his lips. "You'll see."

As they glided across the dance floor, Amu spot all the other guardians standing aside watching them dance. Kukai grinned and give Amu a thumbs-up while Yaya clapped and cheer excitedly beside him, Rima had her usual emotionless face, which is a complete opposite to the smiling Nagihiko, and Tadase didn't look happy. Amu ignored the dark look on Tadase's face and give them a wink.

The dance came to an end as the music stopped. Everyone clapped as the couples on the dance floor bowed.

"I'll be right back."

"Ikuto?" Amu watch as Ikuto let go of her hands and walk away. A wave of disappointment wash over her when he disappeared into the crowd.

'_It just doesn't feel right when he is not by my side.'_

"That's splendid, Amu-chi! You and Ikuto-kun were just perfect!" Yaya jumped onto Amu, causing her to almost lost her balance. Tadase twitch at the comment.

"A-Ah, ehh…thank you Yaya."

Kukai grinned, "Good job Hinamori! Yo-"

He was cut off by the sound of a violin. Amu turn her head to find Ikuto standing on the stage playing his violin. His expression was just like the first time Amu had saw him play, like he is doing the most enjoyable thing on earth.

'_I don't know that melody.'_

The hall went silent as people closed their eyes and enjoy the heavenly music. The melody was so touching that send tears down a few person's cheeks, even Amu was on the urge to cry.

The song ended as Ikuto drift his bow across the strings slowly, letting the sound of the last note fade into the air. Claps and cheers filled the hall as Ikuto bowed politely. After a few seconds, he silent everyone by speaking into the mic.

"Hinamori Amu."

Every head in the crowd turn to Amu. Amu stare at Ikuto, eyes widen. She didn't expect this coming. They lock eyes once again as Ikuto started to speak.

"Hinamori Amu. The melody I played just now was written for you, only you. I love you. I love you since the day I lay eyes on you. In my eyes, you are the most beautiful girl I had ever met. Being with you was the happiest times in my life. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Amu tried to search for a hint of playfulness in his eyes, but she found none. Instead, there were only passion, love and truthfulness shown in them.

The hall was dead silent as every attention was on Amu, waiting for her answer.

"No."

Everyone gasps.

Amu lower her head.

"No, I don't want to be your girlfriend, Ikuto. I hate you. I hate you for haunting my mind, I could think of nothing but you at night. I hate you for always coming to save me when I needed help. I hate you for I'm only able to show my true self in front of you. I hate you for always teasing me and making my heart beat so furiously. I hate you for making me fell in love with you! I hate you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I don't want to be your girlfriend, I want to be yours forever!"

The hall burst into whistles and cheers. People bounce and celebrate for this new pair of couple. A few boys and girls cried because of losing their chance to be the lover of their idol, and Tadase's expression was darker than anyone else's. The guardians were clapping and cheering the loudest, except Rima, who had her usual bored expression on her face, but anyone could tell the happiness hidden in her eyes.

Ikuto was in great shock. He never knew he had such an impact on this girl. She was too good at hiding her emotions.

'_That was a very clever way to confess without saying those three words.'_

But then he smirked. _'Guess I should play along.'_

"Very well, Amu. I hate you too." He announced to the crowd.

"I hate your everything, Amu. I hate you for being so annoyingly pretty, I hate your cute blush, and I hate your confessions without saying those three words. Now are you happy? I followed your language."

Amu couldn't help but dash onto the stage and jump into his arms as a few tears of happiness slide down her red cheeks. She hugged him as tight as she could while he did the same.

"Don't tell me this is the reason why you came here today."

He smiled as he push her off slightly to wipe away her tears. "This reason is enough for me to travel around the world just to reach to you."

Amu's face broke into a big smile as she once again snuggle her head into his chest. "You big idiot."

"Yeah. I am an idiot." He reach for her head and give her a sweet peek on the lips. "Your idiot."

The crowd cheered ever so loudly as Saaya gritted her teeth in jealousy, her hand form a fist as she storm out of the hall. Tadase looked like all his relatives had died, which is not a surprise to the guardians as they all know Tadase likes Amu. But they decided to ignore the bad-mood prince as they celebrate for their Joker finally finding her true love.

Ikuto and Amu push the ball to a peak. Everyone, all except those upset ones, had enjoyed the party very much. The ball was a huge success.

"I'm home!"

Modori poke her head from the kitchen into the hallways and smile at her daughter. "Welcome home, sweetie! Did you have fun?"

Amu smiled. "Much more than fun."

Her mum nodded and watch as Amu went pass the kitchen and into the living room. Something shiny around her daughter's neck caught her eyes.

"Amu-chan, I don't remember you had such a beautiful necklace!"

Amu lower her glance and carefully clutch the blue cat in her palms. The decoration was shining under the lights.

"Of course! This necklace is very precious to me."


End file.
